1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a barbeque grill assembly, more particularly to a barbeque grill assembly with detachable leg units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barbeque grill assembly generally includes a grill device, and a stand for supporting the grill device on a surface. It is desirable to configure the stand to be detachable from the grill device and to be foldable in order to facilitate storage of the barbeque grill assembly.